Wireless communication systems can be multiple-access systems that are capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources within a wireless network. A wireless network (e.g., a WLAN, such as a WiFi network conforming to one or more of the IEEE 802.11 family of standards) oftentimes includes an access point (AP) that communicates with one or more stations (STAs) or mobile devices. The AP can oftentimes be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and can enable a station or mobile device to communicate via the network (and/or communicate with other devices coupled to the AP).
The details of various embodiments of the methods and systems are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below.